Pitiful
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Nisha is a terminal diseased girl who gets interviewed. She comments that her dream is to meet the band Innocence. Kanda is the one she likes the most and ends up going on a date with him. Now she and Kanda are put on a second date by Lavi and Allen. She believes this is all out of pity. She hopes it isn't.(No happy ending!)


**Me:** Well, my beloved friends I am currently suffering writers block so I am going to write several one-shots and hope this leaves soon. Enjoy!

**Pitiful**

_-One Year Ago- _

_I stood in front of the cameras, attempting to smile but I couldn't. I glanced around my hospital room. It was so bleak and blank, just like the future I had to look forward to. The news was here only because I had such a rare disease._

_My disease is new and is a mix of cancer and leukemia. It is a terminal disease. I will die before I turned into an adult._

"_So Nisha, do you have a wish you want before you die? Any regrets?" a reporter asks me._

"_Well…I would like to meet Innocence. Their songs are great," I replied smiling. I had recently found out about this band and fell in love with it. The songs seemed to fit my life and the rhythm…the beat…it just never left my mind._

"_So we have an Innocence fan. Why do you like the band? Any favorite members?" she asked me shoving a microphone in my face. I wanted to frown but Mother wouldn't like that. She was a fame seeker and had told me to be on my best manners for this interview._

"_I like the message the songs have.__ I guess it's because I can relate to them a little," I said tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I smiled softly at the reporter and she seemed shocked at my response._

"_What about the members? There must be one that catches your interest," she asked me._

"_Not really, their all such great singers it's hard to pick one out," I told._

"_There must be one from the boys you like best," she said determined for a scoop._

"_There is one who peaks my interest…" I said hesitantly._

"_So who is it? I'm sure I can pull some strings and get you a date," she tried to bribe me but I would rather my privacy. She leaned forward and tried to coax me into answering her._

_Finally I give in and tell her. "I…my favorite member would be…Yuu Kanda," I blushed heavily as I said this. I had never told anyone about my crush on Kanda. Then again, I didn't have friends. The other kids ignored me because I wasn't able to do anything they could. I was too weak and the doctors always kept me cooped up._

"_Really, you don't like charming Lavi or sweet Allen?" she asked me. She pretended to be shocked but I could see it in her eyes. This was just another mayor scoop for her; she didn't really care about my feelings._

"_They're fine and all. I just prefer Kanda," I said shrugging. I didn't really care what she thought. I was just another job for her._

The rest of the interview went fast; it all became a blur to me. A side effect of the medicine the doctors were testing on me. I could barely remember small little things but what happened a week later I would never forget.

I received a phone call from Innocence's manager. I would meet the band in a few days. I was ecstatic. My biggest dream was about to come true.

The day I met them, I was wreck. I didn't know what to expect or how to act, but I thought this was typical of a fan. Meeting celebrities would surely drive anyone nuts.

_I was in my room listening to Mozart when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up from my bed and ran downstairs. I was the only one home because Mother had gone shopping._

"_Coming," I called from the stairs. I walked to the front door and opened it. I was shocked at the sight, in front of me stood the band Innocence. I was shocked and simply stood aside so they could enter the house._

"_Hello, Nisha. It is nice to meet you," Allen said holding out his hand for me to shake._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you too," I told him and shook my hand at his hand. "I'm sorry no contact. Doctor's orders until further notice." I informed him, quickly sliding into my 'I'm sick and dying' mode. I didn't feel pity for myself but I knew others did and I hated that. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Allen said looking awkwardly at his friends for a change of topic._

"_That's okay. The research center is having a difficult time figuring out how I contracted this disease. One more week and this 'no contact' rule will be gone," I told them leading me into the living room. It was a big room with a lot of mismatched chairs and seats. They each took one after looking at them all. Komui, the manager, sat with Lenalee in the lover's seat by the window. Allen sat in front of them in a formidable looking red chair. Kanda didn't sit but chose to stand in a corner while Lavi sat on the arm of the siblings' seat. I took a seat on my favorite chair close to the door._

"_Why would they remove the rule? And how do you know?" Komui asked me with a frown._

"_That's what they have been doing all this time. Telling me to do something then telling me not to. It usually only lasts a week or two. I wish they would leave me alone already. There is nothing they can do to help me," I blurted out. I looked away from them, out the window._

"_You don't really believe that, do you?" Lenalee asked me. She looked at me with worry, but I'd rather that than pity. That's all I lived with ever since Father died, and then I got this disease._

"_Everyone knows what I have is…unprecedented. They have no cure," I told them bitterly. I looked out the window to the garden I'd made, which would die because Mother won't take care of it, to the bird's bath, which she would take down while I was in the hospital. Those would be the only things that would miss me besides Mother, and I wasn't really sure if she would._

"_So that's it? You give up?" Kanda asked me coldly. I knew they all had their own stories were they had wanted to give up but didn't. I knew what I'd said would insult them, but they misunderstood me. I was only tired of been used as a puppet they expected to nod at their very whim, when they couldn't even help._

"_Of course not, I'll go to therapy and all but I want them to stop using me like a rollercoaster," I told them turning around to face them. "Anyways why are you here? Komui told me you would come tomorrow."_

"_We had a change of plans with our more recent tour and had to come today. I hope we aren't an inconvenience." Lenalee said. What inconvenience could they be if I never went anywhere, just like I had told Komui on the phone?_

"_No, it's okay. I had nothing else planned for today," I told them with a smile._

"_So…do you have a boyfriend Nisha?" Lavi asked me randomly, speaking up for the first time._

"_Lavi!" Everyone, but Kanda screamed at him._

"_No I don't," I told him. I was confused. Hadn't the reporter told them everything we had talked about?_

"_Great, you can go on a date with me then!" Lavi said unashamed that he asked me out when we had just met. I blushed, I was flattered but I really didn't want my first date to be with him._

"_Lavi!"_

"_What? She said she didn't have one, so what's so wrong about me asking her out?" Lavi defended himself and grinned at me._

"_I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no," I responded. I had no intention of going on a date with him. My first date will be special, not spent trying to keep him away._

"_What? Why not?! We can go to the beach or the movies. Then we can go to dinner," Lavi said trying to change my mind. He gave me a puppy eyed look that made him look ridiculous in my opinion._

"_You're really not my type and I can't go to the beach," I told him. The sun made my skin act up, it made it turn purple with yellowish spots. It made me stay in bed for a week at a time._

"_What exactly is your type?" he asked me curiously leaning in._

"_Well…someone who's quiet with strong ideals and protective, maybe," I responded after a moment of thought._

"_Hmm…that sounds like someone we know," Allen said. They all turned to look at Kanda who was ignoring us._

"_Hey, what do you say Ba-Kanda?" Allen asked pulling him out of his thoughts._

"_What, Bean sprout?" he asked angrily at Allen._

"_You shouldn't call each other that," I said softly. It reminded me of when Father was here how he spent hours fighting with Mother. He had hated her and when he left he tried fighting for my custody but Mother got it and he wasn't even allowed to visit._

"_Will you go on a date with Nisha?" Lavi asked him while rolling his eyes. They didn't hear me or chose to ignore me and kept talking._

"_Tch," was all he said before he turned around._

"_That's a yes. He'll pick you next Saturday at eight o'clock," Lavi said turning around to look at me. By now my face was steaming red and I was facing the floor._

"_You got all of that by a simple monosound?" I asked him._

"_Not really but he can't refuse now," Lavi said sheepishly._

"_Oh," I said. I played with my chair's arm a bit before I asked "Would you like something to eat?" I didn't wait for a response before I fled to the kitchen._

The date went well. It wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't a total failure. The whole band said it was a huge success because he stayed until the end. Apparently Kanda never stayed during the whole date with other girls.

I didn't know if I should feel proud or miserable. It was obvious he didn't really care about me and the only reason I could come up with for him staying through the date was pity. That or publicity but he didn't seem the type to want publicity.

It seemed more likely for him to pity me. Even if he seemed indifferent about everything he had to feel something, every human needs to.

A year passed and I got worse. The doctors told me I had only one more week before I had to be hospitalized permanently. I told Lenalee, who had become my best friend, when she came to visit one day.

Somehow, Allen and Lavi heard of this and set me up with Kanda, again.

I woke up in the middle of the night and rushed to the restroom to throw up. This had been happening frequently for the last few months. I hoped I didn't do this with my date with Kanda but if it did that Kanda wouldn't leave me halfway through. I went back to sleep wondering where we would go.

"Nisha, you have visitors!" Mother called up from downstairs. I woke up with a jolt and went downstairs.

"Who is it Mother?" I asked walking to the door.

"It's us Allen, Kanda and me!" Lavi screamed, walking past Mother. He paused when he saw me, and then whistled. "What are you wearing?" The other two boys halted when they saw me and stared just like Lavi.

"Nisha go change out of that ridiculous outfit. Didn't I tell you to get up in the morning?" Mother scolded me moving in front of the guys.

I glanced down at what I was wearing and blushed. I was wearing a short white nightdress Lenalee had given me on my birthday. I rushed up the stairs into my room.

It was simple, white all over with a light blue bed in the far corner. My clothes were in a walk in closet and I had a desk with a computer against the window on the other side. I put on a pink short shirt that showed my belly, with a button down blue and purple stripped shirt. Some jeans and a wide black belt with knee high combos finished my outfit.

I went downstairs at a slower pace and went into the living room. The boys were there while Mother had disappeared to who knows where. Allen and Lavi were calming down a furious Kanda, who seemed to want to leave.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Allen hurriedly answered.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It's around four," Allen responded with a smile.

"Four?" I frowned trying to remember when the last time I'd actually woken up early. My sleeping patterns where messed up and I had a hard time keeping track of events.

"Yeah it's time for your guy's date," Lavi said grabbing my hand and Kanda's. He led us to the door and pushed us out. "Don't come back till midnight, you hear?"

He closed the door behind us startling me. I glanced at Kanda and noticed he was staring straight ahead with a frown.

"You don't have to do this. If you want to leave I'll understand," I said softly, "I honestly didn't expect for you guys to show up at all."

"Be quiet," Kanda snapped at me. He then grabbed my hand and led me to his motorcycle. It was sleek and black with red designs. I hesitated when he tried to get me on it. "What?" he asked me when he noticed I refused to get on it.

"Is it safe?" I asked him eyeing the motorcycle nervously.

"It's safe," he said and pulled me on behind him. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. It was a blue shirt and a darker blue sweater with jeans and a belt. I grabbed him when he turned on the motorcycle scared he would start driving. "Put this on," he demanded shoving a red helmet into my hands.

"What about you?" I asked putting it on.

"I don't need it," he said driving off. He rushed through traffic weaving in out lanes. More than once I thought we were going to crash and by the end of the ride I had screamed several times and was gripping Kanda extremely tight.

"Calm down," Kanda told me yanking himself out of my hold.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I forced out of my chattering teeth. I glanced around and noticed we were in an amusement park. I stared for a second before I muttered, "You remembered…" I had told Kanda on our last date that I had never been to an amusement park but that I wanted to before I died.

"Of course I remembered. Hard to forget when you talked about it for nearly an hour," he stated before holding out his hand to help me off the motorcycle.

"Thank-you," I said. I grabbed his hand and followed him to the entrance. There was a small line and I knew Kanda would be too impatient to wait. "How's the tour?"

"Che, it would be fine if not for the stupid fangirls. They make being a musician impossible," he responded angrily glaring at some girls who had recognized him. They were all his age not mine and were giggling and pointing at him.

"Hello, Kanda. My name is Amy," a girl walked up to us and introduced herself. I noticed she purposely shut me out of the conversation and how she obviously ignored me.

"I didn't ask for your name," Kanda said before he grabbed me and steered us to the front.

"You shouldn't be so mean, Kanda, all she did was introduce herself," I told him when we were inside.

"She ignored you and bothered me when I'm trying to-"Kanda cut himself short and let go of my arm. He glanced at me with a withering look and shook his head. "You're too nice for your own good."

"Maybe so, but still. Umm…where are we going?" I asked him looking for a change of topic.

"Choose a ride," Kanda responded gesturing aimlessly.

"Uhh…the rollercoaster," I said looking around before spotting the biggest ride in the park.

-Kanda's Point of View-

I glanced at the brunette when she claimed she wished to ride the rollercoaster. I raised an eyebrow but she didn't notice instead she started walking towards it. I walked after her glaring at the boys who glanced at her.

None of them knew what she was going through and only wanted a fleeting day with her.

"I'm really glad we came here. After next week there wouldn't have been a chance for me to come," she said nonchalantly.

"What's going to happen next week?" I asked her confused.

"I'm being hospitalized permanently. Didn't Lenalee tell you?" she asked me turning around to look at me.

"Che, she's more likely to have told Allen," I told her. She had probably tried to tell me but after a few days of the idiots trying to make me believe something had happened to Nisha I stopped listening when the conversation turned in her direction.

"True, but still, isn't that the reason Lavi and Allen dragged you to my house?" she asked me.

"Hm. They always drag me to different places," I told her. She looked at me, and for a second an emotion crossed her face, too fast for me to identify what it was. She smiled at me and I grabbed her hand. I walked towards the rollercoaster walking a little bit ahead of her.

"Oh, so you didn't know you were coming to my house?" Nisha asked me with sadness tracing her voice.

"No, but I'm not really surprised. They kept trying to get me to come on my own," I told her stopping behind the line.

"Okay, umm…Kanda have you ever ridden a rollercoaster?" she asked me in an almost fearful manner.

"Yes," I told, giving her a once over. She was shaking a little, obviously scared of the ride. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"Okay, I trust you," she said holding my hand and standing just a bit closer.

"Che," I turned back to the front but pulled her even closer.

-Nisha's POV-

I was surprised when Kanda pulled me closer to him but I then noticed the line was moving forward. I moved forward with him standing close. I was terrified of getting on but I really wanted to ride the roller-coaster and Kanda made me feel safer.

When it was our turn to get on I hesitated but Kanda pulled me in after him. The guy who controlled the rollercoaster smiled at me and asked, "First time on one?"

"Yeah," I answered grabbing tightly to Kanda's hand while he secured us onto the seat.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe," he said before he left.

"…" Kanda stayed quiet, but he gently squeezed my hand to reassure, I think.

I smiled weakly at him, and the ride began. I started hyperventilating as we went up the hill.

"Relax, you'll enjoy the ride more," Kanda advised me before we went downhill. I shrieked as we went down grabbing on to Kanda's arm. I soon relaxed as the ride went up then down, in loops, upside down and sideways.

"Let go of my arm," Kanda told me through clenched teeth halfway through the ride.

"Sorry," I said, "I forgot I grabbed it." I smiled at him before I screamed as the ride went in loops again. When the ride was over we looked around for a place to eat. I pointed at a place that sold soba. As we walked to the restaurant the girl from before, Amy walked up to us.

"Hey, Kanda, I didn't see you," she said after she accidentally bumped into him. Again, she excluded me from the conversation but I didn't care. Instead of staying around I went into the restaurant to grab us some seats.

"What's your name?" I looked up and saw that Kanda and Amy had walked in. Amy pulled a chair over to our table and glomped onto Kanda's arm. I glanced at his face but it remained impassive.

"I'm Nisha," I said avoiding the last name. If I told her she'd probably realize who I was.

"Oh, you're the girl from the news. It's so sad what you have but should you really be in public places? I mean really, the scientist don't really know if it's contagious. What if Kanda got it?" she said in a panicked voice.

"The scientists say it's not contagious," I told her quietly but she didn't hear.

"Why are you here with her? Is it a pity date?" she asked Kanda in a loud whisper.

I knew it was so I just stood up and left. He would much rather be there with her than with me and I knew it. After all I was just a very pitiful girl, nothing special, while he was a famous musician. He could get any girl he wanted but he was stuck with me because Allen and Lavi forced into another date with me. I couldn't even get a date by myself.

I ignored Kanda's calls and ran as fast as I could to the restrooms. I needed my medicine; I realized before I rushed into a stall and threw up.

-Kanda's POV-

I couldn't get rid of Amy when I went inside to sit with Nisha. We walked in and saw her playing with the tablecloth of the table. She looked deep in thought and didn't notice us walking to the table.

"What's your name?" she looked up at Amy and me. Amy pulled a chair over to our table and grabbed my arm in the process. I ignored her and looked at Nisha who glanced at us both one more time.

"I'm Nisha," she said.

"Oh, you're the girl from the news. It's so sad what you have but should you really be in public places? I mean really, the scientist don't really know if it's contagious. What if Kanda got it?" she said in a panicked voice. Anybody could tell it was fake and was only trying to make Nisha guilty. It angered me when it actually worked as I saw doubt creep into her face.

"The scientists say it's not contagious," she said quietly, a bit too quiet.

"Why are you here with her? Is it a pity date?" Amy asked me in a mock whisper looking at Nisha. When she suggested this it made my blood boil. Nisha was pretty enough for any boy to want to date her and those who didn't think so were idiots.

I looked up when Nisha stood up abruptly and left, rushing out too fast for me to stop her.

"Well, it looks like it is," Amy said clucking at Nisha's exit. "You really shouldn't bring a girl's hopes up to crush them. Well now that she'd gone want to spend your day with me?" she asked me nonchalantly.

I glared at her and left, quickly going after Nisha. "Nisha! Come back!" I called after her but she ignored me going into the restroom.

"Nisha come out!" I shouted at her banging on the door.

"…" the door opened and Nisha came out looking sick. Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she was going to cry. She supported herself with the door and walked out, nearly falling on the process.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I grabbed her by the arm and supported her as we left to find a place where I could sit her down.

"I'll be fine…I just need my medicine," she told me struggling to put a foot in front of the other.

I frowned at how weak she was and picked her up carrying her to a bench. I looked in my pockets for my phone when I put her down. I dialed 2 and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Baka Moyashi, pick up already," I growled into the phone just as he picked up.

"My name is Allen not Moyashi, BaKanda. Why are you calling, you're supposed to be on a date with Nisha," he asked angrily.

"She needs her medicine. Bring it to the amusement park," I told him, ignoring the fact he called me an idiot.

"What's wrong?" he's tone changed immediately as he hurried to call her mother.

"The bottle's…in my room's…restroom," Nisha told me as I relayed her instructions to Allen. "The red and…green bottle…I need both."

"Hurry up Moyashi, she's getting weaker," I growled at him.

"Take her to the hospital," he said.

"They don't have her medicine, baka. There are only the ones she has," I reminded him.

"I'll be there soon, help her calm down, she only acts up if she's been agitated according to Lenalee," Allen instructed me. I heard him rushing down the stairs and calling Lavi before he hanged up.

"They'll be here soon. Meanwhile you have to calm down," I told Nisha as she started to close her eyes. "Don't fall asleep, talk to me."

"I miss…my father. He was so…nice to me…he reminds me…of you," she told me through gasps of air.

"Why?" I asked her to keep her going.

"You both…talk so little…but you both…look after me. The kids at…my school can't….even help….when I get an attack," she said smiling at me. "The only difference…is that Mother…lets you near…but she won't…even let him…call me. I wish…I could talk…to him once more…before I die."

"You won't die, the doctors will find you a cure," I told her taking hold of her hand.

"I hope…you are right…that way I…can keep talking…to you and the…band. You're my first friends." She was passing out when my phone rang startling her back.

"Where are you?" I asked the Moyashi.

"At the entrance, where are you?"

"By the Ferris wheel, hurry up," I told them before I hanged up. "Their almost here, just hang on a bit longer." Nisha looked worse by the second; her skin was becoming pale too fast. "What happened, why are you agitated?"

"…" Nisha refused to respond to me; instead she looked away from me.

"Answer me Nisha, you need to," I told her, frowning at her reluctance.

"Amy showed up…she's always…doing that. Showing up…when I'm happy…ruining everything," Nisha said. She was lying and I could tell this wasn't what was giving her problems.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's the…most popular…girl in…school," Nisha responded sadly.

"You're a terrible liar. That isn't what bugs you," I told her flatly looking around for the two bakas.

"Kanda!" I heard Allen scream from behind me. He was running with Lavi close behind me as fast as possible.

"About time," I told them taking the medicine from them and opening it.

"How many?" Lavi asked Nisha as Allen helped her up.

"Two from each," Nisha said reaching for the bottles.

"Che," I handed her the pills she needed and closed the bottles. She quickly drank them and leaned back relaxing as the medicines took effect.

"Thank-you," she said opening her eyes to look at us.

"What happened?" Allen asked her glaring at me.

"I'm getting worse. The disease is destroying my body faster," she told us, fear clouding her eyes. "It's almost…"

"I told you the doctors will find a cure," I told her exasperated.

"…You're a liar, so why should I believe you?" Nisha said letting her head fall to the side. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep immediately.

"So how was your date?" Lavi asked when he saw her asleep.

"…It barely started," I told them, glaring, wishing for them to leave.

-Nisha's POV-

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I felt like if the world was spinning and if I opened them it would get worse.

"So do you like Nisha?" Allen asked Kanda, oblivious to the fact that I was awake.

"What does it matter?" Kanda asked bitterly.

"So you do like her," Lavi said giddily.

"I never thought I would live to the day someone melted Kanda's heart," Allen's sing-song voice was loud enough for many to hear nearby.

"Shut it Moyashi, you'll wake Nisha" Kanda hissed angrily at him.

"Still this is worthy of celebration, your heart isn't ice anymore," Lavi exclaimed.

"…mmm…" I moaned softly to let them know I was 'waking' up. They quieted down and I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the glare of the sun.

"How do you feel?" Allen quickly asked me as I stood up.

"I feel great, I probably needed the rest after a week of poor sleeping," I said dismissively.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Lavi asked.

"Not really. The doctors have me worried," I confessed sheepishly as I walked to the Ferris wheel. "Can we get on it before we leave?" I asked Kanda pointing at it.

"Why are we leaving?" he asked after he nodded.

"We're not? I just assumed since I…" I trailed off with a frown. I shook my head to try and clear it. I couldn't believe what I'd heard…but I never thought it possible…and now I thought maybe I did fall asleep and imagined it all. Yes that has to be it.

"What were you talking about?" I asked wondering what they would tell me. I knew they wouldn't tell me what I'd heard but I wanted to see what they say anyway.

"Nothing!" "The rides!" "When you'd wake up!" they all said at the same time and even Kanda was flustered.

"Okay, don't tell me. Hey Allen do you have a phone?" I asked him suddenly remembering something. I had promised to call Lenalee today and she was probably worried about me.

"Yeah, it's her-" he cut off when I took it from him, and looked at his contacts. Sure enough Lenalee was there and I dialed.

"Lenalee? It's Nisha, I forgot to call you before I left home, sorry. Hey are you gonna come before I leave 'cause you the deadline?" I asked her ignoring the boys behind me as I went to stand in line. A side effect of the drug was that my attitude changed and I was no longer as caring about others and my mind was usually with someone else.

"Hey, what about us?" Allen asked as he ran to catch up with me.

"What? You're here when I hang up you'll still be here, it is your phone. Now leave me alone," I said waving him away. I cocked my head to the side as I listened to Lenalee and nodded. I turned to look at the guys who looked very confused at my antics. "Lenalee told me to tell you that my medicine has a side effect that makes me uncaring to the people with me."

"How does that work out?" I Lavi asked even more confused but I ignored him as I stepped into one of the cubbies of the Ferris wheel.

Kanda quickly stepped inside and kicked the other two out. He stared at me for a quarter of the ride before he suddenly took the phone away from me.

"Hey, I was using that!" I shouted at him jumping trying to reach the phone as he held it up in the air.

"Not anymore. This is our date and I plan on you being here," he said brusquely.

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you act like this. I bet the only one that actually never complained at the lack of conversation," I scoffed at him standing back and crossing my arms.

"Che," he said before he crossed his arms too. "I never said anything to them because they were never interesting, you however are."

I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. I stepped back when he leaned over me. "Why am I exactly interesting?"

"You don't try to get my attention when I'm not looking at you. You aren't needy and actually notice what's going on around you. I don't need to listen to your every word trying to pay attention. You don't talk about things that I might like, you actually speak about yourself and don't try to pretend you're someone I would like," he said leaning even closer.

"…" I stepped back but bumped into the wall. He smirked at me when he noticed my squirming.

"I really like you, you are very, very interesting," he said before he crashed his lips into mine. I froze and the only thought running through my mind was; _my first kiss…Kanda just kissed…My first kiss is…_

Kanda pulled back frowning at my lack of response most likely and my heated up I almost fainted right there and then. He smirked and leaned back in. "W-what are you doing?!" I asked him shocked at his actions.

"Just what I'd been thinking about for a while," he replied nonchalantly and kissed me again. This time I hesitantly moved my mouth with his. I cocked my head to the side, trying to get closer as he pulled me to him. Electricity was coursing through my body and I couldn't form a single coherent thought.

He pulled back and smiled at me. Truly smiled, not an arrogant one, or a smirk. He leaned close, letting our foreheads touch.

"Stop Kanda, please stop," I told him pulling away. "Kanda I like you a lot, but I'm-" he caught me off with another kiss. This one was wilder, more like he didn't want me to finish the sentence and was trying to distract me.

It worked for a few seconds before I pulled back and out the window. "You know what's wrong with me. Don't make me feel worse about it, please," I said quietly letting my tears fall.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said gruffly. "I won't let it." He pulled me a hug so suddenly that I couldn't stop him.

"You can't do anything, no one can," I whispered and let him pull me closer.

We stayed like that until the ride was over. Afterwards we left to my home. I knew Lavi and Allen were worried about me when they saw me crying but I couldn't really explain myself to them.

-3rd POV-

_Three months later Nisha died. Two weeks after this a cure was found._

_Kanda was furious at everyone and spoke to no one. He visited her grave every day and sued Nisha's mom for trying to sell her daughters story to the press. The press ate it up, speculating how long they were a couple before her death._

_Only the band knew that they never even became official. The many attempts of Kanda visiting Nisha always resulted in her being drugged to sleep. She was never aware of her surroundings and mistook Kanda for her father. He went along with her, hoping to let her have one last wish before she left him forever._

I hope you enjoyed the story. If it was sad I'm sorry…okay maybe not. The idea just wouldn't leave my head. Kanda may have come of a little OOC, I'm not sure. Please Review.

P.S.: I do not own -Man. A lot of things would be different.


End file.
